DESCRIPTION: Diplopia is usually corrected by spectacle lenses with prismatic corrections. Such spectacles are thick, heavy and uncomfortable. Fresnel press-on prisms overcome the thickness problem but suffer from a number of other problems such as reduction in contrast sensitivity and acuity, noticeable lines and deterioration of optical quality due to trapped air bubbles. Proposed optical elements have the potential of correcting diplopia without these deficiencies. The specific aim of phase I would be to design and fabricate the proposed optical elements on flat substrates and to establish their efficacy in correcting diplopia. These element, however can be fabricated on a surface with curvature (both concave and convex) as well. Use of these optical elements in combination with conventional spectacles with refractive corrections as well as their use for other vision applications would be the longer term objective of the project. Well established technology exists to fabricate and replicate (thus mass produce at low cost) these optical elements. In Phase I, we will optically measure and analyze the prototype elements and conduct human subject trials at a clinical facility.